Bayangan dan Raga
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [Johnny's King&Prince fanfic] Bagaimana, sih, rasanya menjadi Ren? Sebelum itu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi bayangan yang bisa mendahului raga? Sedih? Senang? Bangga? Kecewa? Kaito merasakan itu semua./"Mana teman-temanmu? Biasanya bareng, 'kan?"/Ren yang dulu terus ia kejar… Kini, semacam ada di belakangnya./"Kau, 'kan, temanku juga."/ [RenKai friendship]


**CAST:** Kaito Takahashi, Ren Nagase. **Figuran:** Sho Hirano.

 **Disclaimer** RKS belongs to King&Prince and Johnny-san!

* * *

 **Bayangan dan Raga**

 **Koyuki Uzumaki © 24.05.2018**

Bagaimana, sih, rasanya menjadi Ren?

Sebelum itu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi bayangan yang bisa mendahului raga? Awalnya, hanya mengikuti, tanpa mampu menyamakan diri. Kemudian menjadi hidup, ada, nyata, dan melampaui 'sesuatu' yang dulunya bahkan tak bisa disentuh. Sedih? Senang? Bangga? Kecewa?

Kaito merasakan itu semua. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ren yang dulu ia kira akan terus berada di depannya, yang dulu terus ia kejar, yang dulu terus ia inginkan setidaknya berada di posisi yang sama… Kini, semacam ada di belakangnya.

* * *

Bagi Kaito, Ren adalah raga yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia harus berubah dari bayangan menjadi sesuatu yang nyata untuk setidaknya bisa sama dengan Ren. Motivasinya adalah Ren. Segala bentuk ambisinya di kelas semata-mata untuk menggapai si Nagase itu.

Di kelas, Kaito merupakan siswa yang termasuk rajin. Di mata teman-temannya, ia adalah laki-laki paling rajin yang pernah mereka temui. Ia aktif bertanya mengenai tugas yang kurang dipahaminya. Juga selalu gerak cepat untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Memang tidak selalu siap dalam sehari, tapi ia tekun dan sabar melanjutkan di hari-hari berikutnya. Demi menghindari teman perempuan yang cerewet dan pelit, anak laki-laki pun tak jarang dan tak segan bertanya padanya.

Kaito adalah salah satu 'pusat' di kelas—sasaran berguru teman laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia tak segan membantu di saat miliknya sendiri masih setengah jalan atau bahkan baru mulai. Sering menerima maaf dari teman yang merasa merepotkannya, tapi ia balas dengan senyum cerahnya. Seringkali ia kewalahan sendiri meladeni mereka, apalagi kalau tiba-tiba lupa dengan apa yang akan dikerjakan sebelumnya.

Di saat kewalahan seperti itu, Ren muncul dalam benak Kaito. Sembari berpikir, matanya tertuju pada Ren yang duduk tepat di depannya—atau jika ia sedang pindah, sejenak Kaito menoleh untuk memandangnya. _'Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Ren saja?'_ Memang, salah satu _master_ Matematika di kelas adalah Ren—satunya lagi, Sho. Jadi, kenapa harus berebut pada dirinya, saat ada yang lebih mahir?

Terkadang, sikap manusia serumit itu. Hanya karena si anu lebih baik, dipilih. Hanya karena si anu pelit kalimat dalam menjelaskan, berpaling. Ah, itu satu hal yang ditangkap oleh Kaito. Ren memang paling susah mengatur kalimat saat menjelaskan penyelesaian suatu soal. Belum lagi jika soal itu mudah baginya, ia hanya menuliskan cara cepat tanpa penjelasan rinci.

"Yang ini nanti langsung dimasukkan ke sini saja, terus dibuat seperti ini. Dapat, deh, jawabannya."

Kaito ingat sekali saat ia diajarkan mengenai trigonometri oleh Ren langsung. Rasanya senang. Apalagi, ia cepat menangkap penjelasan darinya. Hal itu bisa membuat Kaito memanfaatkan kebingungan palsunya untuk bertanya pada Ren. Komunikasi berjalan lebih lama, dan ia mempelajari jalan pikiran Ren. Mungkin saja itu bisa menambah 'kekuatan'nya untuk meraih pemegang posisi lima di kelas itu.

Namun, Kaito tetap merasa jauh lebih lemah daripada Ren. Ia merasa hanya modal rajin saja sehingga bisa meraih posisi satu. Semua nilainya tidak benar-benar sebagus dan setinggi yang tertera di rapor—sekalipun lulus dari standar. Bahasa Inggris, hanya itu yang murni, dan memang kelebihannya. Oleh karena itu, Kaito lebih tenang jika ditanya soal bahasa Inggris daripada eksakta.

Dan kekuatan Ren adalah eksakta. Kuat sekali. Menjadi bahan renungan Kaito setiap harinya.

Cemburu, tapi kagum. _'Aku tidak pantas meraih posisi ini.'_ batin Kaito suatu hari pada kelas Fisika. Di saat kehadirannya penuh, ia tetap menunduk ketika sang guru bertanya satu soal. Kebalikannya, Ren—yang sering bolos kelas—dengan percaya dirinya mengangkat tangan, bersedia menjawab. Dan, benar. Ada sesuatu yang retak dalam diri Kaito, dan di saat bersamaan bukan jadi membenci si Nagase itu.

Terpuruk? Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Kaito? Seringkali mencoba bertanya pada Ren, dan tetap saja, cemburu tapi kagum. Suatu kali, ia sadar terlalu sering bertanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari pada Sho yang dirasanya keren, tapi tak menimbulkan rasa cemburu. Karena itu pula, Kaito berharap Ren bertanya mengenai bahasa Inggris padanya sejak lama.

Namun, hanya angin berlalu.

Ren hanya sering minta tolong menerjemahkan tugas dan, yah, membantu menjawab tanpa menjelaskan… _'Hahaha, sebatas ini saja, ya…'_ Senyum Kaito kecut setiap mengingatnya.

Semuanya berlalu dengan perasaan yang terpendam juga. Kaito yang selalu memperhatikan Ren, tapi Ren hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Segala hal kecil dari Ren dirasa berarti. Mulai dari pertanyaannya, kalimat menyemangatinya, bahkan saat ia meminjam sesuatu. Kaito bertekad menahan rasa itu sampai waktu yang tepat.

Hal ini membuatnya semakin renggang dengan Ren. Jarak yang dekat, hati yang jauh. Kaito ramai ditanya teman-teman, Ren sibuk fokus sendiri pada buku kumpulan soalnya. Penat. Apalagi saat ia tidak mengetahui maksud soal dan minta maaf, nama Ren selalu terucap—jelas, langsung ditanggapi tidak enak oleh mereka. Ujung-ujungnya, Sho adalah alternatif. _'Ren, lama-lama aku juga segan padamu. Jarak kita semakin jauh saja, ya.'_

Pada suatu waktu, Kaito memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Teman-teman dekatnya sudah duluan, dan ia masih menunggu di ruang kelas. Duduk di dekat pintu dan merasakan angin dari hujan lebat. Rasanya ingin tidur. _'Tapi, kalau keadaan begini, Ren pasti membahas soal-soal dari buku tebalnya itu, ya…'_ Ia menghela napas berat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. _'Kira-kira, tembakan universitas Ren nanti apa, ya? Hmm, pasti institut terkenal di Kota X itu!'_ Dalam gelapnya pejaman mata, ia membayangkan Ren mengenakan almamater universitas yang dimaksud. _'Hmm, tembakanku juga yang di Kota X, sih. Haha~ Setidaknya, bisa satu kota dengannya, walaupun lokasinya berjauhan…'_

Karena masih tergolong deras, banyak siswa berlalu-lalang melewati depan kelas Kaito. Ada yang sudah basah kuyup entah kenapa, ada yang membuka payung untuk bersiap pulang, bahkan ada yang berfoto-foto tidak jelas pada dengan objek halaman sekolah—mungkin untuk diunggah ke media sosial dengan _caption_ galau-galauan.

"Haha~ Kalau Ren pasti tidak terpikir untuk melakukan itu," Kaito bergumam sambil memandang siswa perempuan tak dikenal itu dari belakang. "Hm, mungkin juga dia sedang di tempat bimbingan saat ini…" Yah, karena sudah di tingkat akhir, persiapan siswa untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tidak cukup hanya dari sekolah saja. Dan sesungguhnya, hari ini bukanlah jadwal bimbingan. Kaito hanya percaya bahwa Ren dengan kekuatannya menyempatkan diri ke tempat bimbingan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, hujan deras berubah menjadi gerimis. Kaito mengeluarkan rompi OSISnya sebagai penutup kepala. Ia beranjak menuju halte. Melangkah dengan hati-hati agar celananya tidak terciprat air—besok masih dikenakan juga—dan berkonsentrasi pada ranjau kubangan air.

 _ **Pcak, pcak, pcak**_

"Huaah~"

"Oi, Kai!"

' _Eh? Suara ini…'_ Kaito menoleh ke belakang. Orang 'itu'. Ya, orang 'itu' yang disangkanya hari ini pergi ke tempat bimbingan. Saat ini, sedang di hadapannya sejauh tiga meter. Antara terkejut dan senang, ia hanya membalas "Halo, Ren!" seraya melambai dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Sepanjang Ren berlari kecil, Kaito memandanginya dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut. "Tumben sendirian, Kai?" tanya Ren sambil merapikan rambutnya. Agak basah. Berarti ia juga menembus hujan. "Mana teman-temanmu? Biasanya bareng, 'kan?"

"Kau, 'kan, temanku juga." jawab Kaito polos, terus menatap Ren lekat-lekat dengan senyuman. Ia tertawa renyah kemudian agar tidak dicap aneh. "Hari ini ingin sendiri dulu."

"Gayamu, Kai." Ren ikut tertawa. Ia duduk di bangku besi halte yang dingin, disusul oleh Kaito. "Jadi ambil HI di kampus idamanmu itu?" singgungnya, dengan nada santai.

Kaito, dengan semangatnya ditanya seperti itu, senyumnya merekah seperti bunga matahari yang cerah di tengah gerimis. "Hm, iya!" sahutnya mengangguk. "Kau juga, 'kan? Pertambangan di Institut blablabla~" Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. "Ah, bahkan menyebut namanya saja aku tak sanggup."

"Jangan begitu, dong. Kau, 'kan, pintar!"

"Kau lebih pintar, sialan," Kaito hanya menekankan, bukan bermaksud kasar. "Aku hanya bagian kecil dari atom pembentuk tubuhmu."

"Astaga, Kai," Ren menepuk kepala Kaito sekali. "Bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu, ya."

 _ **Bruuum…**_

Keduanya spontan mengangkat kaki karena sepeda motor barusan melaju kencang, melewati kubangan penuh air. Huh, tiga detik yang berharga. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, terpaku, lalu bernapas lega. Celana mereka terselamatkan.

"Memang benar, kok. Cuma bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan kau: matematika, fisika, kimia."

"Orang fokus mengalahkan orang pintar, lho."

Oke. Kaito tertegun sebentar. Satu kalimat itu memberinya cahaya semangat. Sekalipun tatapannya kembali sendu pada jalanan sepi itu, setidaknya Ren mengatakan itu secara langsung padanya, di hadapannya.

"Kenapa nggak langsung tembak ke luar negeri, Kai?"

Kaito menceplos cepat. "KAU KIRA TOEFL ITU MUDAH?" Wajahnya dibuat semenderita mungkin walau hanya bercanda. "Kemampuanku ini hanya menyaingi teman-teman di sekolah kita. Tidak tahu kalau di sekolah lain yang standar internasional. Apalagi pelajar di Kota X yang metropolitan itu, Ren!" Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Kembali minder pada Ren yang dengan entengnya mempercayakan hal itu padanya.

Ren menyerah, takut menurunkan semangat Kaito. "HI, ya?"

"Sastra Inggris."

"Lah, kok?"

"Iya, iya. HI di pilihan pertama."

"Semoga lulus, ya!"

"Kau juga—Ah, sudah pasti lulus, lah!"

"Hahaha! Bisa aja, deh. Lulus bareng lebih bagus!"

Asal kau tahu, Ren, ini pertama kalinya dirimu kembali dekat bersama Kaito sejak setahun lalu. Dan tahun lalu juga hanya saat 'itu' kau sedekat saat ini dengannya. Selain kedua itu, kalian berdua hanyalah teman sekelas yang sekadar saling berpapasan dan menyapa, berkomunikasi pun seadanya.

Kaito merindukan saat 'itu', di mana Ren meneriaki namanya untuk mengajak belajar di perpustakaan—persiapan olimpiade. Mata pelajaran memang berbeda, dan bukan hanya mereka berdua yang belajar persiapan saat itu. Namun, Kaito cukup senang bisa sedikit dekat dengan destinasinya.

Ren berdiri. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya: Jaket dengan tulisan " " dan ikon mahkota di bawahnya. Dilemparnya pelan kain tebal berwarna marun itu pada Kaito dan berhasil ditangkap. "Pakai itu, ya, untuk menutupi kepalamu," Ia sudah menduga Kaito akan bertanya tentang dirinya sendiri berlindung dengan apa. "Aku pakai ini!" serunya bersemangat sembari menampakkan sebuah topi berwarna dasar hitam dengan logo _merk_ di bagian depannya. "Ingat ini?"

Kaito berbinar-binar. Jelas saja. Itu hadiah ulang tahun darinya saat tahun pertama menjadi siswa SMA. Mereka dulu cukup akrab—dan dirinya kembali galau mengingat itu—yah, walaupun tidak sedekat dengan teman-teman gengnya saat ini. "Terima kasih masih menyimpannya, ya," Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hangat. "Aku kaget, ternyata masih muat di kepalamu, haha."

Satu lagi. Rumah Kaito dan kediaman Ren tidaklah terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak dua kompleks. Selamat, Kai. Sore ini bisa berjalan pulang bersama Ren. Bunga matahari sedang mekar di tengah gerimis.

"Oh, ya, Kai. Aku sudah lima kali bolos bimbingan, lho, dalam bulan ini."

"ASTAGA, REN! Tega! Biaya di sana mahal, lho! Sayang uang!"

Apapun yang terjadi, Kaito tetap berpikir dan yakin benar anak itu akan terus jauh melampauinya sekalipun sering bolos bimbingan. Bagaimana pula dengan dirinya yang memang selalu hadir, tapi juga sering bermalas-malasan membahas soal? Sekali lagi, Kaito merasa tertinggal jauh di belakang Ren. Terus-terusan hanya mampu menatap punggungnya yang sebentar lagi akan sirna.

* * *

Hari pengumuman telah berlalu seminggu. Kaito masih tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahagia dan lega, tapi juga kecewa. Oke, dia lulus di pilihan pertamanya; HI di Kota X. Dia pikir, dengan cara belajar Ren yang selama ini jauh lebih banyak porsinya, mereka bisa lulus bersama di Kota X sekalipun beda universitas. Kenapa, ya? Padahal, Kaito juga sering bermalasan dan beberapa kali tidur lebih awal.

Tapi, kenapa…

Kenapa Ren... malah membuat ketiga pilihannya di universitas lokal?

* * *

" _Gimana, Kai? Dapet, dong, di X!"_

" _Iya, Ren. Aku senang. Kau juga, 'kan?"_

" _Nggak. Aku lulus di kota kelahiran kita."_

" _Eh? Tapi… Kenapa…"_

" _Tetap pertambangan, kok!"_

"…"

" _Kai?"_

"… _Mau jalan-jalan sebelum aku berangkat?"_

* * *

Obrolan singkat di telepon kemarin disetujui oleh Ren. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di minimarket dekat sekolah. Masing-masing dari mereka mengendarai sepeda kesayangan. Ren mengusulkan terlebih dahulu untuk berkeliling kota. Kaito membiarkan Ren lebih sering berada di depannya, mendahuluinya, seperti halnya status dirinya sebelum pengumuman kelulusan ini—setidaknya menurut sudut pandang Kaito sendiri.

Memang, bukankah selama ini itu adalah kehendak dari Kaito sendiri; bisa menyentuh 'raga'nya, bisa ada di posisi yang sama dengan'nya', yaitu Ren sendiri? Yah, iya. Benar. Tapi, dengan cara Ren itu, Kaito bukannya ingin jadi mendahului si raga sendiri. Ia tetap ingin mereka berdua berjalan pada posisi yang sama. Berbarengan. Sama. Bukannya saling mendahului atau membelakangi.

Angin yang menerpa wajah mereka dengan kecepatan mengayuh, membuat pikiran Kaito terhenti pada satu tujuan. Bertanya, mengapa. Ia memacu kayuhannya agak cepat untuk menyusul Ren. "Ayo, kita ke pesisir. Daerah rumah Sho." ajaknya.

"Wah, pantai itu, yaaa," sahut Ren, mengingat-ingat akan indahnya pemandangan di sana. Sepi, dan jarang dibuka untuk umum, karena memang bukan tempat wisata untuk khalayak ramai. "Ayo, ayo!" Ia jadi antusias. "Aku juga mau melihat langsung. Selama ini hanya dari foto-foto Sho saja."

Mereka berdua tertawa ringan.

Sambil mengayuh, Kaito terus mengulang-ulang kalimat yang akan diajukannya nanti. _'Kenapa, Ren? Kenapa?'_ Sedikit egois, memang. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin tahu alasannya. Kaito mau alasan yang benar-benar bisa diterimanya, walau akan tetap terasa sedih dan gundah. Bayangkan, jika kau berharap besar mengenai sesuatu pada seseorang, dan yakin itu akan terlaksana dengan lancar… Lalu, tiba-tiba saja batal. Sakit.

 _ **Seerr… Seeerrr…**_

Pasir pantai mulai terlihat. Pemukiman warga khas pesisir pun sudah tampak di depan mata. Mereka mengurangi kecepatan kayuhan, lalu turun dari sepeda untuk menuntun saja sampai di tepi pantai.

"Hmm, kira-kira, rumah Sho yang mana, ya?" tanya Ren, menyisir pandangannya ke beberapa rumah.

Kaito, yang berada di sampingnya, mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya bilang rumahnya di daerah sini." ujarnya penasaran juga, melihat-lihat aktivitas beberapa pria yang diduganya adalah seorang nelayan.

Berjalan… Terus menuntun sepeda sampai menemukan titik ternyaman untuk menikmati keindahan pantai berdua. Mereka menjauhi pemukiman, agar benar-benar bisa sekalian menikmati matahari tenggelam petang nanti. Ren lebih banyak mengoceh soal laut, juga sedikit mengenai kilang minyak, dibumbui dengan impian-impiannya dalam memberikan kontribusi untuk negara. Kaito tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Andai saja ia bisa ikut merasakan perjuangan Ren dalam meraih impian-impian itu.

Belajar di kota yang sama. Itu saja. Hal kecil itu saja, bisa membuatnya semangat belajar. Hal kecil itu saja, bisa membuatnya merasa Ren berada di ruang kelas yang sama dengannya. Seandainya.

Ren berhenti melangkah dan menggeletakkan sepedanya. Ia berdiri menghadap luasnya lautan dan merentangkan tangan. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Damai sekali~" ucapnya, kemudian berkacak pinggang, masih memandang ujung lautan yang tak tampak itu. "Beda sekali dengan suasana di kota, ya."

Kaito mengangguk, tanpa dilihat oleh Ren. Ia ikut menggeletakkan sepedanya di dekat milik Ren. Memilih berdiri di belakang Ren dulu, sejenak Kaito menyegarkan mata dengan birunya air laut yang luas itu. Benar-benar hanya ada langit cerah yang mulai jingga, juga deburan pelan ombak kecil, ditambah beberapa suara cicit burung-burung. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Ren mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Ren."

Yang dipanggil berbalik. "Ya, Kai?" Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celana. "Ada apa?"

Si calon mahasiswa baru jurusan Hubungan Internasional tersebut melangkah maju lagi, mendekati garis pantai, hampir menyentuh air. Sedikit lebih maju dari posisi Ren saat ini. "Kenapa…"

"Hn?" Ren membuat posisi serong, untuk menatap tubuh Kaito dari sudut kiri belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi membuat pilihan di Kota X?" tanya Kaito, akhirnya. Ia harap, segala alasan apapun itu bisa diterimanya sepenuh hati.

' _Anak ini, masih saja memikirkannya. Padahal, aku kagum karena percaya dia bisa lulus di pilihan pertama…'_ batin Ren, geleng-geleng. Ia masih belum menangkap bentuk rasa apa yang diberikan Kaito padanya, sampai mau menanyakan hal seperti itu harus mengajak ke tempat indah seperti ini. "Oh, itu," Masih belum peka juga, tapi ia membalas dengan jawaban yang paling jujur. "Masih belum rela meninggalkan kakak dan adikku di panti…" jawabnya, dengan senyum surgawi. "Masih ingin bertemu mereka setiap hari. Berbagi rasa dengan mereka. Curhat ke kakak. Mengajari adik. Makan bersama…" Memori indah terputar di benaknya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur bisa memiliki saudara tiri sebaik 'kakak' dan 'adik' yang diceritakannya. "Walau tanpa orang tua, ibu panti baik sekali pada kami. Bantuan-bantuan juga terus mengalir, dan aku tidak mau melewatkan momen-momen seperti itu. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan bersama mereka. Bukan hanya menerima kabar dari pesan singkat dan blablabla."

 _Bagaimana, Kai?_

Tertegun. Kaito merasa bersalah, ia menyadari sepenuhnya ego dalam dirinya, memaksakan kehendak seseorang. Ia baru tahu—tidak, ia sudah tahu bahwa Ren yatim-piatu, namun tak menyadari kalau rasa sayangnya pada saudara-saudari tirinya begitu besar sampai tidak ingin meninggalkannya; Saat dirinya yang seorang anak tunggal serta memiliki orang tua lengkap, malah (merasa) tidak bersyukur bisa direlakan pergi kuliah ke luar kota. _'Maaf,'_ Tangannya spontan terkepal, kesal pada diri sendiri. _'MAAF, REN! MAAF! MAAF, MAAF, MAAF!'_

Ingin rasanya berteriak—

"AKU SAYANG REEEEEEN! AYO KULIAH KE KOTA YANG SAMAAAAAA!"

Kedua tangan Kaito masih terkepal. Ia putuskan kalimat itu menjadi harapan terakhirnya untuk Ren. Setelah ia tahu semua alasannya, barulah ia berani mengungkapkan 'ajakan' itu pada Ren. Ehm, selama ini, yang ia tunjukkan pada Ren memang hanya saling mendukung… dan mengakuinya sebagai sebuah kebetulan ingin menembak di Kota X, bukan pengakuan Kaito sendiri yang ingin berkuliah di kota yang sama dengan Ren.

Dan, akhirnya, Ren mendengarnya. Ia tertawa singkat. _'Ternyata, itu alasannya sampai mengajak ke tempat ini…'_ Jelas saja ia tak menyangka sebegitu besarnya harapan Kaito ingin berkuliah di kota yang sama dengannya. Hanya dari satu kalimat dan teriakan itu saja, ya. Haha.

"AKU BENCI KAITOOOOOO! MEMILIH KOTA X HANYA KARENA AKUUUUUU!"

Hm. Akhirnya, Ren membalas juga apa yang Kaito pendam selama ini. "Aku memang ingin ke situ, kok," elak Kaito. "Kebetulan saja kotanya sama, jadi aku lebih senang." ungkapnya, tidak sepenuhnya jujur dan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dasar, Kai.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Kau bisa cari gadis jelita di sana," canda Ren, memilih untuk duduk di pasir. Menatap sang mentari yang mulai mendekati garis _horizon_ pantai. "Kalau di sini, wajah gadisnya biasa-biasa saja."

Karena suasana sudah sedikit mencair, Kaito pun tak ingin terlarut lagi dalam keegoisannya. "Hm? Si 'itu' juga biasa saja?" sindirnya, ikut duduk bersila di samping Ren, menunggu sampai bola gas panas itu menyentuh setengah garis _horizon_ , supaya indah saat dipotret.

"Iya. Memang. Serius." jawab Ren sekenanya, tanpa berpikir dahulu. _'Haha, kenapa bawa-bawa 'dia', sih, Kai?'_ katanya dalam hati. "Sudah, lah. Kenapa malah membahas mantan?"

Keduanya tertawa.

Berdua, menunggu sampai momen indah si mentari datang. Memotret, dengan memperhitungkan sudut-sudut yang pas agar hasilnya bagus—Yak, bisa juga ambil UKM fotografi, ya, kalian. Oh, iya. Tak lupa juga keduanya memotret ala-ala. Yang siluet, lah. Yang seperti memegang bola, lah. Bahkan, sempat juga mengambil _selfie_ berdua. Walau hanya satu foto, karena dirasa tak perlu banyak-banyak—Oke, memang kalian masih berjiwa laki-laki, ya.

Setelah langit mulai gelap, Kaito dan Ren beranjak.

Putra Takahashi itu membiarkan Ren kembali mendahuluinya, berjalan dan mengendarai sepeda di depannya, membiarkan netranya tetap menatap punggung sang Nagase. Ia baru ingat, satu hal lagi yang belum diungkapkannya pada Ren. Dan mungkin, tak akan pernah disampaikan, sampai kapanpun. Sambil mengayuh, batinnya berucap, _'Kukira, aku akan selamanya jadi bayanganmu. Eh, sekarang malah menjadi raga, yang bahkan mendahuluimu,'_ Ingin sekali rasanya Kaito memukul kepala Ren dengan buku soalnya yang setebal lima sentimeter itu. Ia menghela napas berat. _'Ren bodoh—Ah, kalau bodoh, aku tidak mungkin mengejar-ngejarnya selama ini, ya? Hahaha.'_ Senyumnya tulus kali ini, sekaligus melemparkan harapan besar agar keduanya bisa sukses di bidang masing-masing.

—Sebelum akhirnya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan di kemudian hari.

 **SELESAI**

AAAAAAKKKK AKHIRNYAAAAA RENKAI SAYA JADIIII XD *seneng banget dia* Pembuatannya hampir sebulan: Naskah pertama dibuat sehari, kemudian disibukkan dengan tugas dan blablabla, lalu naskah ke dua sampai selesai di tanggal 24 Mei itu sendiri WOOOAHHH TERNIAT XD

AH IYA, H+7 debut single, nih, ye~ Saya masih sayang sama King, nih, ye~ Masih belum rela Kape—hiks :'( Yang t'lah King buat sungguhlah indah, buat diriku susah lupaaa~ ;;A;;

Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca. MAAP TIDAK NGE-FEELS :')


End file.
